Strangers and Secrets
by SongSwifteye
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in over their heads and are saved by a mysterious stranger. Later, they have a chance to save him. Who is this man, and why is Inuyasha being such a jerk to him? KagxInu. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi, I'm SongSwifteye. I'm fairly new here, this being the first Inuyasha fic. that I've written. My other story, "Something Wonderful," was actually written while I was suffering from writer's block on this story. It's still a work in progress, and I'm grateful to all those who have reviewed, especially CreepyKikyo (I hope you like the new take on the CPR sequence :) ). All of your comments were great, and I've tried to incorporate many of them, while still retaining my own style. Thanks again, everyone.

At the end of the story, I will post two different endings, one of which should remain in character, and fairly true to what an episode of Inuyasha would be like. However, I needed to put something...well..._fluffy_ in, so I've created an alternate ending. It may get a little out of character (had to make Inuyasha a little less rough around the edges!), but I'll try not to deviate too much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. The plot and the character Hendomé, however, are from my own imagination.

Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**Strangers and Secrets**

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, uncertain. Unmoving, her half-demon companion lay flat on his stomach, completely wiped out by this battle. His opponent, a full demon in the shape of a flying snake with a hawk's head, began circling around. Horrified, Kagome watched as it approached its fallen victim. Suddenly, without thinking, she was on her feet, running toward them. She dropped to her knees, gathering Inuyasha's limp form to her chest, and threw her hand up as if to fend off the demon. Unexpectedly, her hand began to glow, and light burst forth, driving the demon back. The snake thing flew out of sight behind a ridge, waiting for the girl to drop her guard.

No longer caring about the snake thing, Kagome wrapped her arms about Inuyasha and brought her head down to his. Laying her cheek against his hair, she closed her eyes and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Please," she whispered, "Please wake up. Please, Inuyasha, I need your help. Please, Inuyasha, I need you." Her tears fell silently as she watched him. He didn't move, didn't speak, and it didn't even look like he was breathing...

"Oh, no!" she cried. '_What do I do? Think, Kagome, think! Health class! Heimlich maneuver! No, that's for choking! CPR? No, oh, forget it!'_ She grabbed his shoulders and shook him soundly, and he spluttered awake, fuming.

"What're you jumping on me for? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Actually, you ingrate, I was saving your worthless life!" Kagome screeched, poking him firmly in the chest with an accusing finger. She would've gone on, but Inuyasha pushed her aside, yelling, "Watch out!"

The snake demon struck, narrowly missing the companions, but still managing to smash Inuyasha into the ground with a flick of its tail. With Inuyasha again out of commission, the demon turned on Kagome, racing toward its helpless prey. Certain she was going to die, Kagome watched helplessly as the thing closed in.

Suddenly, a white streak shot past, distracting the snake. Kagome found herself flying through the air, held tightly in a pair of strong arms. A handsome face smiled down at her, and Kagome almost forgot where she was, until a crash from behind reminded her.

"Oh, no! Inuyasha! Please, help him!"

Her rescuer set her down gently and turned back to the demon. Drawing a glowing blade, he lunged at the creature and made one clean cut. The demon stopped dead, faded to smoke, and was sucked into the sword. Awed, Kagome stared at the stranger. Tall and slim, his black hair was pulled back, hanging down to his broad shoulders, revealing a clean-cut, handsome face, offset by a pair of startlingly clear blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. His spotless white robes fluttered as he bowed gallantly to Kagome, then with a roguish wink he was gone. Still amazed, Kagome stood with wide eyes, until a low moan brought her back to reality. Sparing one more searching glance toward the empty sky, Kagome hurried to Inuyasha's side.

►♦◄

"You're a sight. Look at you, moping around. You should be glad that the stranger showed up and saved both of us."

Inuyasha just scowled harder. "Will you stop talking about that guy? He's not so great! I mean, if I had a magic sword, I would've cleaned that demon up in no time!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "You do have a magic sword." She gazed pointedly at his side, where Tetsusaiga hung, looking ragged and useless. Who would guess that it was a magical weapon, made from the fang of Inuyasha's demon father to protect his human mother? Very few knew that it only took on its true form when being used to protect humans. Not even Inuyasha knew that. He thought the sword just had a mind of its own.

Inuyasha squirmed, beaten. "Well," he stuttered, "Well, I still…I still don't like him. He didn't look trustworthy. Shifty eyes."

Kagome snorted. "And when did you have time to look? I thought you were too busy laying unconscious on the ground." She glared at him. "And he didn't have shifty eyes. They were pretty blue eyes!"

Sulking, Inuyasha lay down and turned his back to her, muttering, "Huh, stupid girls, they're all the same. '_Pretty blue eyes!_' Huh! Don't make me laugh! At least I'm not all googly-eyed over him. Show-off! Ow!" he yelped, as a pinecone struck him in the back of the head.

"What was that for? Ow!"

Kagome shot another one at his head.

"I'm not googly-eyed!" she yelled.

►♦◄

The campfire had burned to embers. Kagome couldn't sleep. Getting up, she wandered around the small copse where they had camped. After the battle, it had taken a while to rouse Inuyasha enough that he could walk. They'd found a tiny clearing, just big enough for a fire and some rest. She stopped her pacing, standing next to Inuyasha. Looking down at him, she couldn't help but worry. He looked so worn out. During the last few days, they'd had battle after battle. Poor Inuyasha wasn't able to keep it up.

'_We need a place where we can relax without worrying about demons,_' she thought. '_Somewhere like…Home! That's it! He's come to my world before! After we find the next jewel shard, I'll take him home. Grandpa and Sota will love it, and Mom pampers everyone._' A sudden thought made her laugh. Imagine, the first boy she ever brought home would be a half-demon dog-boy from another world with an attitude problem! A small giggle escaped, making Inuyasha's dog ears twitch. He seemed to be dreaming, because he started mumbling and thrashing about. Sitting down next to him, she gently stroked his arm to comfort him. He stretched, cat-like, and curled around her. Her eyes widened, then softened as he snuggled into her warmth and sighed contentedly. She looked around, a little unsure of what to do. Seeing no one, she smiled and relaxed, staring at his peacefully sleeping face. Her grin turned rueful as she thought about what Sango would say, or Shippo, or, worse, Miroku. For the first time since they left their companions with Kaede, she was glad for the time alone with Inuyasha. As she looked at him, any thoughts of her mysterious stranger that she might have had disappeared. He might have been handsome, and debonair, but he just wasn't Inuyasha. She moved her hand to his hair and stroked her hand down the silky, silvery mass as she looked at him. The moonshine reflected off his pale skin and made his hair shine even brighter. His face, relaxed in sleep, lost its usual feral grimace and became childlike and innocent. His eyelids were shut, his long, dark eyelashes lightly dusting his cheeks. She almost wished that they were open, so that she could see his eyes, bright and golden, staring at her in the moonlight. She looked down at his mouth, and saw that it hung open slightly in slumber. The tiniest of snores escaped, and she giggled. Lying down, she smiled at him as she drifted to sleep.

►♦◄

The Sun's rays pierced the leafy tree canopy to land on Inuyasha's face. Yawning, he sighed, not wanting to get up. He listened, but couldn't hear Kagome up and about. Her breathing came softly up from somewhere nearby. Maybe he could sleep a little longer. Curling deeper into the warmth surrounding him, he shut his eyes and sighed. He moved to turn over, but found his arm caught. Opening his eyes grumpily, he looked downward, and was met with a head of dark, tousled hair. Kagome was asleep, cuddled against him with her hand grasping the front of his shirt. His arms were wrapped securely around her. His eyes widened as he tried to remember how they had gotten like this. He backed away slightly, but she protested in her sleep, pulling him back to her. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he slowly relaxed, breathing deeply of her scent and closing his eyes again. No sooner had he done so than Kagome stirred, beginning to open her eyes. With a nervous start, Inuyasha jumped backward in feigned surprise, yelping. Fully roused by the movement and the noise, Kagome opened her eyes and blinked sleepily.

"What?" she asked.

►♦◄

Kagome walked along the tree lined path. Inuyasha, still jumpy and fuming, followed at a distance. Glancing back, she called to him, "Come on, Inuyasha. Quit sulking! Why are you mad at me? After all, it's not my fault if you go all cuddly while you're sleeping! Mmmmph!"

Inuyasha jumped on her, clamping a hand over her mouth and hissing, "I do not go all cuddly! I'm a demon, and demons don't cuddle!"

Pushing his hand away, Kagome laughed. "Oh, then I guess it's the human in you, because you, my friend, were cuddly!"

Just before Inuyasha could gag her again, she stopped him, pointing ahead.

"What's that up there?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Inuyasha was off and she had to run to keep him in sight. She found him bending over something.

"It's just some guy, gone and got himself killed," he said callously. Kagome came forward to look and gasped. It was the stranger!

"Oh, no!" she cried, running to kneel beside him. Inuyasha watched bemusedly as she frantically searched for a pulse. Finding one, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. Help me find some shelter for him. I'll need some cloth for bandages. Inuyasha, do you know any healing herbs? It's going to take everything we've got to keep him alive."

"Why bother?" Inuyasha asked cruelly. "He'll only slow us down."

Kagome rounded on him, furious. "How dare you! The only reason we're alive is because he rescued us! If you want to be like that, go ahead, but you're on you own! I'm staying here to help him!

"Do what you want, Inuyasha," she said, her voice losing its fire and getting softer. "You know where I'll be."

She turned her eyes away, but not before he saw her wounded look. Sighing resignedly, he picked up the unconscious stranger. "I'll find someplace to camp."

He sprang away, remembering the way her eyes lit up. Far out of earshot, he whispered, "I'm going soft." He looked down at the comatose man. Comatose, handsome man.

"Great," he muttered, "Just the kind of guy to show up now. Lucky dog."

►♦◄

The blood stains on the stranger's robes stood out against the glaring whiteness of their background. Sitting next to the stranger, Kagome rested her head on her knees and watched as he slowly regained consciousness. The stranger opened his eyes. He looked around his unfamiliar surroundings until he spotted Kagome next to him. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, saying, "Ah, beautiful lady, your presence explains everything." His voice was melodious and cultured.

"How does my presence explain everything?" Kagome asked, breathless. No one had ever kissed her hand before. She felt a little flutter in her chest.

"Why, my dear lady, the reason I cannot recognize my surroundings is that I am in heaven, else how could an angel like yourself be attending me?"

Flushing bright red with pleasure, Kagome tried to form a reply but was cut off by a harsh voice from behind.

"Kagome? An angel? Ha, that's a good one. But, hey, if you keep spouting trash like that, I'll send you up to meet some real angels. How would you like that?"

Kagome whirled on Inuyasha, who was leering as he flexed his deadly claws. Glaring at him, she retaliated the only way she could.

"Sit boy!"

At her voice saying the magic word, the enchanted beads around the half-demon's neck blazed to life, dragging him forcefully down to the ground.

SPLAT!

"Hey, what was that for? I was just making an offer, not a promise! But do that again, and I might rid myself of one not-so-angelic priestess!"

Kagome just scowled and sat him again. Behind her, the stranger laughed and said, "No, I am most definitely in heaven, for whom other than the angels deal such swift retribution?"

Shooting another warning glare at the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground, Kagome turned back to her patient and started to feed him some of the broth she had made.

"What's your name?" she asked him between spoonfuls.

"My name is Hendomé, and you're Kagome, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Hendomé, Kagome. Our names are very compatible. Perhaps our meeting was fated?" He stared into her eyes with his piercing blue ones, and she was unable to look away.

"Hey! You two! Are we about finished here, or are you planning on sticking around?"

Inuyasha's grumpy face peered down from a tree.

"You mean you're letting me stay with you?" Hendomé joked.

Scowling, Inuyasha turned away, muttering, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

Hendomé turned and grinned at Kagome. She smiled back, and Inuyasha growled.

►♦◄

"Will you two keep up? Geez, we haven't traveled this slowly in ages!" Inuyasha stopped in his tree and waited for the other two to catch up. When they did, they were laughing quietly together. He rolled his eyes at them and bounded off through the trees.

When he stopped again, they were nowhere in sight. Hearing a noise up ahead, though, he slipped over to investigate…and nearly fell out of the trees. There they were, laying in the shade, with her head resting on his shoulder.

Hendomé grinned. "What took you so long, Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him.

'_Oh, man_,' he thought desperately, '_I'm really in trouble_.' With that look on her face, she looked exactly like his Kikyo, the beautiful priestess he had loved. But, by the work of evil demons and cruel fate, he and Kikyo were separated, each believing that the other had betrayed them. Kikyo had died, and Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree by an arrow and held there under a spell for fifty years. That is, until Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, had come and broken the spell…

Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. Those were dangerous thoughts to be thinking. He turned his focus back to the couple beneath the tree. Hendomé had slipped his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer. Inuyasha scowled more that ever. Striding over, he picked up the sleepy Kagome.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She struggled to get away, but he held her firmly.

"This is taking forever. I know you can keep up now, so I'll take the girl. That way you," he added with a sneer, "can conserve your strength since you were so badly injured." He grinned, pretending to be innocent. But his victory was short-lived.

Hendomé smiled good-naturedly and stood, stretching. "Good idea, Inuyasha." He bent, bringing Kagome's hand to his lips again. "Until then, beautiful lady."

Mumbling, Inuyasha shot off through the trees with Kagome berating him.

"Come on," he cried, "You're not really buying all this 'Beautiful lady' stuff, are you?" _'Oops, I think I just messed up…'_

"So what, I'm not beautiful? I wish we were on the ground, I'd teach you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers and Secrets**

Chapter 2

They found a room in a small village, thanks to Hendomé being able to charm the landlady. Inuyasha, as he was starting to do more and more, sulked in a corner for most of the night.

When Hendomé stepped out for a moment, Kagome picked up a bowl of rice and brought it to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're being silly. Why are you so mean to Hengomé? Don't you know that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"Why would I wanna catch flies?" he growled sullenly.

"Don't be silly. It's a figure of speech. It means you'll get farther with kindness than cruelty. Oh, never mind. Come on, Inuyasha, you have to eat something. You need to keep up your strength."

"Oh, really? I need to keep up my strength? Why? Can't Hendomé keep us safe? He just seems so wonderful; I can't imagine how we ever got by without him!" He had gotten louder with every word, and ended up jumping around and yelling.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't think you liked me at all!" a voice called from the doorway. "It's nice to know you have so much confidence in me!" Hendomé grinned, broad and innocent.

CRASH!

Inuyasha fell sideways, smashing onto the floor and twitching.

"Sarcasm is lost on him," he muttered.

►♦◄

Kagome couldn't sleep. She lay staring at the ceiling, trying to relax, but something didn't feel right. Getting up, she walked to the window and stood looking at the stars. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm and turned to find Hendomé smiling down at her. Slowly, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She started to ask him what he was doing, but he put his finger to her lips to stop her, and she suddenly was overpowered by a sickly-sweet smell. As she drifted into unconsciousness, one thought pierced through the mists.

'_Inuyasha! Help me!_'

►♦◄

_He was walking through the forest. It was spring, because the flowers were beginning to bloom. Something was missing. He was looking but couldn't find it…he didn't know what it was, but it was missing._

"_Inuyasha." The voice drifted over the sun warmed hillsides, drawing him in. He turned his footsteps, heading for the gentle pull of the woman's voice. _

"_Inuyasha!" The woman's voice became more urgent, and Inuyasha hurried faster._

_Soon the voice seemed almost desperate, calling, "Inuyasha! Help me!"_

"_I'm coming! Where are you? Where…"_

With a thump, Inuyasha's foot collided with the wall. He spluttered awake, tangled up in a blanket with a rapidly darkening bruise on his foot. Yowling, he hopped up, holding his throbbing foot. His head cleared by the abrupt pain, he looked around. Where was Kagome? Her pallet lay on the floor, blankets mussed and tangled.

'_She didn't sleep well_,' he realized. Sniffing, he followed her trail to the window. Another scent joined hers.

"Hendomé," he snarled. Over everything was a pungent, sickly smell. Inuyasha felt his head growing light and his eyelids getting heavy. Desperately, he jumped out the window.

He stood in the cool night air, and a familiar scent, faint but unmistakable, drifted to him on the breeze.

"Kagome!" he cried, bounding into the trees.

►♦◄

"Ungh…" Kagome groaned. Was this a dream, or a horrid reality?

"Am I even alive?" she wondered aloud.

"Ha, poor girl, of course you're alive. You'd be no use to me dead," said a condescending voice.

Hendomé appeared, laughter written across his handsome face, although it didn't reach his ice-hard eyes.

"Hendomé," she asked, "Why are you doing this? We treated your wounds, took you with us, we thought you were our friend! Why did you rescue us from that demon if you were going to turn against us?" She paused only to breathe, looking around.

"Where's Inuyasha? Is he alright? Did you hurt him?"

Hendomé's laughter faded, leaving his face sinister and unfeeling.

"Silly girl, why would I do that? It makes absolutely no sense! Of course I haven't hurt Inuyasha…"

She sighed in relief, until she saw an evil sneer curl one corner of his mouth.

"…Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Strangers and Secrets**

Chapter 3

Bounding through the trees, following Kagome's scent, Inuyasha cursed himself for being a hundred kinds of a fool. He knew, somehow, that Hendomé was no good. Why didn't he just leave him there in the forest to die? An image of Kagome's pleading eyes flashed through his thoughts. He scowled. He knew why. Because all Kagome had to do was ask and he'd do anything for her. Lord, when did he become such a pushover?

'_The moment you saw her standing in front of you, yelling, "The name's not Kikyo! It's Kagome! Ka-go-may! Got it?"_'

Shaking his head, he bounded to another tree. He knew he should've killed her that day… '_Stupid!'_

Looking down into a clearing, he saw Kagome. Her hands and legs were bound and a gag was over her mouth. She began wriggling wildly when she saw him, squeaking frantically. He jumped down, severed the bindings on her wrists and legs, then grasped her hands and pulled her up. Stumbling, she fell into his arms. He held her close, whispering to keep from being discovered, "Come on, stupid, let go of me long enough to take the gag off at least!"

Despite his harsh words, he held her tightly for a moment, muttering, "Geez, why did you run off like that? I told you that Hendomé was bad news, but you had to go all soft on me."

He started to pull away, but she held on.

"Come on, Kagome, let go so I can take off this gag. Kagome?" he asked when her arms held firm. He struggled harder, but she held on with inhuman strength. He looked at her face and saw tears running down her cheeks. It took a moment for things to click.

"Kagome, can you let me go?"

She shook her head.

"Are you trying?"

She nodded and even more tears flowed. His face darkened.

"Kagome, are you being controlled?"

She nodded once, and then pressed her face into his shirtfront as her shoulders began to heave with sobs. Not wanting to have her grip tighten even more, he merely held her, trying to comfort her as well as he could. He bent his arms, trying to reach the gag around her mouth, but to no avail.

"Kagome," he whispered, causing her to lean back and look at him with tearstained eyes, "Kagome, I have to take that gag off. Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't reach your head, so I'm gonna have to use my teeth, okay?"

Kagome just nodded, her eyes still full of tears. They widened a bit as he bent his head to meet hers. She felt his lips against her cheek, then his teeth as he worked to pry up the edge of the gag. One of his sharp canines dug a little too hard, causing her to emit a muffled whimper.

Latching on the edge of the cloth, Inuyasha bit right through it and tore away the strip. Grasping the wad of cloth that stuck out of her mouth, he tugged it out and spat it away. Kagome spluttered, gulping in lungfuls of clean air. He rested his head on top of hers comfortingly as her breaths became sobs.

"Inuyasha! You should've stayed away! I tried to warn you, but…" her voice broke and she sobbed harder. Sighing, Inuyasha just held her close.

A disembodied voice rang out.

"Ah, what a wonderfully tender sight. Come now Inuyasha, certainly you can't be serious? Why do you let that creature cling to you? More curious yet, why do you hold on to her? Surely you have not let yourself become attached to a mere mortal! Oh wait, I'd forgotten, you are a half demon, aren't you? Others have told stories about the tame half demon with the soft spot for human weaklings. Where are the others, Inuyasha? I heard you traveled with a whole entourage.

Grateful that Sango, Miroku and Shippo, their other traveling companions, had stayed behind with Kaede, Inuyasha snarled into the darkness.

"Show yourself, Hengomé, you coward!"

A vague form stepped out of the trees. "Stop calling me that. My name is Geillo! Hendomé was just a ridiculous ruse to entice your priestess into my trap. You are pathetic, Inuyasha. A real demon would've just broken the girl in two and freed itself by now. But, let's see how long you can wait."

The face that showed itself at last was only slightly familiar. The ice blue eyes were still there, and the long, black hair, but his handsome visage had faded, into a face so evil and unfeeling that it was almost…demonic. He was a demon! How had Inuyasha missed it? Geillo grinned vilely, disappearing into the darkness, and suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being held tighter. He relaxed so it wouldn't hurt Kagome or crush him. All of a sudden, Kagome's arms loosened slightly. Surprised, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Then he smelled it. '_Blood._'

"Kagome, stop, he'll hurt you!"

"Inuyasha, I can hold for a minute! Get out quickly!"

He snarled, this time from frustration, "Not without you!"

Looking around, Inuyasha could barely think. Smelling Kagome's blood made him crazy with anger! Wait, blood! That was it!

"Kagome, let him pull your arms tighter!"

"What?"

Her eyes were wide, incredulous. Glaring, he growled, "Just hold me closer, would you?" Seeing that she still didn't believe him, he remembered what she had said.

'_Honey, not vinegar_.'

Forcing a smile, he muttered, "Just trust me…" he swallowed, "Please."

'_Well, he's got me with that line_,' Kagome thought ruefully. Still unsure, she tightened her arms around him, bringing her hands further around to his sides. With little grunts of concentration, Inuyasha twisted his arms up and around. Barely reaching her wrists, he wiped the blood from the cuts.

Again, Geillo's cruel voice cut through the night.

"So, instead of taking an opportunity to escape, you soothe the human's cuts. Oh, Inuyasha, you really are sad."

Inuyasha just smirked.

"You talk too much."

Opening bloodstained claws, he cried, "Blades of blood!" The fierce red arcs flew off to each side, connecting with the slim invisible wires holding Kagome's wrists and severing them. Suddenly loose, Kagome fell forward as her captor stumbled back.

Expecting her to fall, Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms again and steadied her on her feet. Then he turned back to Geillo…But something was happening.

The cruel faced demon stood facing Inuyasha, his sword already drawn. As they watched, a white mist poured from the tip, hardening into an all-too-familiar shape.

"Oh, no," Kagome gasped, watching the winged serpent uncoil from its resting place within the sword. "The demon from the other day!" She whirled on the man holding the sword. "You! You tricked us! This whole thing was your plan from the beginning. I'll bet you even faked your injuries, just to get close to us! I trusted you!" She flushed, thinking just how much she had trusted him…Shaking her head, she yelled, "I didn't even tell Inuyasha that you have a jewel shard! How could you?"

Inuyasha howled, "You didn't tell me he had a jewel shard? Stupid girl, what the heck were you thinking?"

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed, pointing behind him. The half-demon whirled, baring fangs and claws at the approaching serpent. The snake-thing faded left, using the same tactics from the last battle. But this time, Inuyasha had gotten ahead of him. Jumping on the serpent's back, he slid beneath and scored the creature's soft under flesh with his sharp claws. Writhing in pain, the creature dumped him on the ground. Kagome watched then as Geillo's sword pulsed and the serpent began to heal! Then, she saw a pink glow at the sword's hilt.

"Inuyasha!" she called, "The sword! That's where the jewel shard is! It's controlling the demon!"

Eyes flaring, Inuyasha turned on Geillo, who fled into the forest shadows. Making a tremendous leap into the air, he landed on Geillo's back, rending him with his claws. Grabbing the sword from the dying figure, he broke it over his knee, anger, frustration and pent up fury lending him strength. The blade broke apart cleanly at the hilt, and a single jewel shard flew into the air. The flying snake faded into an insubstantial mist and floated away harmlessly above the treetops.

Kagome staggered over to the jewel shard. Picking it up with two fingers, she chased away the shadows swirling inside it, leaving it shining with a bright, pinkish light. Standing, she faced Inuyasha over the pieces of the broken sword, all that was left of their "stranger."

►♦◄

**Author's Note:** Well, from here on out, you have a choice. The first ending is what I imagined the show would end like on T.V. The second was a concession to the hopeless romantic in me. Choose which you want to read, or read them both and let me know which is better. One warning: The 2nd ending may get a little out of character. I'll try to keep them, but Inuyasha can be so gauche sometimes! He'll be a little more romantic than usual, just because…well, because I want him to be! Hope you enjoy the rest of "Strangers and Secrets."


	4. Chapter 4a

**Strangers and Secrets**

Chapter 4(a)

The morning sun slanted between the tree trunks. Kagome walked silently down the path, listening to the vague rustling of Inuyasha's progress in the branches above. Stopping, she stepped off the path and slid down to the ground against a tree trunk with a weary sign. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rustle and thump of Inuyasha landing in front of her. Without even opening her eyes, she imagined his impatient expression. Suddenly, something warm and soft was draped over her. Opening her eyes, she watched him jump into a tree branch overhead and settle in to keep watch. Snuggling deeper into the red fabric around her, Kagome smiled as she drifted to sleep.

►♦◄

Well, there's the first ending. If that left you unhappy, try reading the second ending, which, if I don't get posted tonight, will be up soon. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll have a sequel out soon! 'Bye!

Sneak preview: Kagome had planned to bring Inuyasha home for a good rest after they'd found the new jewel shard. What will Inuyasha think of her plan…?


	5. Chapter 4b

Well, here is the second ending of my longest Inuyasha fic (although that's not saying much, since I've written a grand total of two). It's a little wordy, but I like it! It's fluffy! I hope you've enjoyed my story, Strangers and Secrets, and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. May your pens never run dry!

-SongSwifteye

►♦◄

Kagome walked along the tree lined path, listening to the rustling of the branches where Inuyasha was. Stopping, she looked up.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come down here with me? It can't be very fun, up there on your own."

"Huh," came from the tree tops, "The only reason I'm up here is so I can spot any other bodies along the road and hide 'em from you!"

Raising one eyebrow, Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha? Sit boy!"

THUD!

She hadn't realized where he was. Falling down, he landed flat on top of her, knocking the breath out of them both. After a few dazed moments, Inuyasha sat up, berating her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Trying to get us both killed? Don't you ever think? Stupid!"

If looks could kill…Kagome glared at him as he told her off. Finally, something snapped inside her. Rising up, she jumped on him, pushing him back down. Amazed, Inuyasha just stared and couldn't speak.

"Now," she huffed, her hands pinning his shoulders firmly to the ground, "Now you listen, Inuyasha. Even though it had consequences, I don't regret what I did. Even knowing what I know now about Hengomé, I would've helped him. I can't just leave someone like that, and you shouldn't either! Learn some human decency!"

"Uh, newsflash, I'm a demon! Not some weakling human!"

Kagome flinched visibly at Inuyasha's blunt words. She released her hold, moving back from him and turning away.

"You're half-demon, Inuyasha," she whispered, "Which means you're half-human, too."

She turned back to him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You have a human heart, Inuyasha, whether you want it or not."

He sat up and scowled to hide the turmoil her words caused.

"How do you know I have a human heart?" he growled.

"Because," she said, leaning forward and resting her head on the left side of his chest, "I can feel it beating."

Swallowing, Inuyasha looked down at the top of her head, feeling her tiny hands pushed up against his chest. He was still staring when she pulled away, tears streaking down her face.

"You always talk about being human with such scorn. Is it because we're weak? Sango, Miroku? Are they weak? Or do you scorn us simply because you hate us? Do you hate humans, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning away. Softly, brokenly, she added, "Do you hate me?"

Poor Inuyasha was trying hard to figure out how their conversation had come to this when Kagome turned back to him, a new light in her tearstained eyes.

"I know that humans have treated you badly, Inuyasha. Because you're a half-demon, your villagers scorned you. Only your mother showed you love. And then…" she trailed off, causing him to prick his ears up with curiosity. She saw his expectant look, and smiled wanly.

"And then…Kikyo," she whispered.

A sharp ache tore at him, both from the mention of the priestess' name, and from the look on Kagome's face as she said it. Not many knew the truth about his relationship with Kikyo. He had met her and been enchanted. He had been willing to become human for her. He had loved her…once. It amazed him now that the pain on Kagome's face hurt far more than the thought of the dead priestess and their memories together.

Kagome could see what her words were costing him, but they were costing her, too. It was hard to accept that she could never mean as much to Inuyasha as Kikyo did. She knew that she would just have to be happy being with him. Wanting to wipe the troubled look from his face, she came forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. Before she could speak, though, his arms came out and pulled her close. Surprised, she didn't struggle.

Resting his chin on her head as he had when they were trapped by Hengomé, Inuyasha reassured her, "Come on, Stupid, would I really have put up with you this long if I hated you? Would I have even hesitated to rip you limb from limb when you were holding me back from that jerk Hengomé, or Geillo, or whatever his name was? No, trust me, I don't hate you." He paused and took a breath.

"I also don't think that Miroku and Sango are weak. They do the best they can with the gifts, or curses, that they've been given. Even you're stronger than most. No, I don't hate humans in general, just the ones that are too stupid to see what's right in front of them."

"Like those humans who tormented you and other half-demons, like Jinenji?" Kagome added.

"Yeah, like them."

"So, you don't hate me, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was small, hopeful, almost frightened.

Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her closer.

"No, but you're one of the reasons I hate being human."

Kagome couldn't be more confused. He just said he didn't hate her, that she wasn't weak even, but still he hated being human because of her? Her confusion was almost tangible.

Inuyasha laughed half-heartedly.

"You and Miroku and Sango may be strong as humans, but I'm not. I hate being human because I feel defenseless, useless. Kagome," he muttered into her hair, "When I'm human, I can't take care of you."

Kagome pulled back, reading the truth of what he had said in the expression on his face. She had never felt happier than she did at that moment. Unable to contain herself, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then buried her face in his neck to hide her blushing smile. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and then narrowed. Grabbing her chin with one clawed hand, he brought his lips down to hers. As the sun began to sink beyond the treetops they stood under the spreading branches, sharing their first kiss.

►♦◄

Beyond the forest fringe, four pairs of eyes watched the two figures entwined in the waning light. Sango looked down at Kirara, who moved to sit on Shippo's lap and obscure his vision with her tails. Miroku edged closer to Sango, who moved away, muttering, "Miroku, if you dare, I'll scream and let Inuyasha know that we're here, and you know who he'll go after…?"

Holding up both hands in surrender, Miroku looked back at the couple.

"I'm glad we decided to come meet them instead of waiting. We would've never gotten to see this," he whispered.

"Yeah, Inuyasha probably would've done something stupid before they got back, and Kagome would've gone back to her era again. Let's go further up the path and meet them as they head home, so they won't know we were here." Grabbing Kirara and Shippo, Sango hurried off through the woods, back the way they had come. Miroku spared one last glance at Inuyasha and Kagome, then turned to follow Sango and the others with a huge grin on his face.

"Inuyasha," he muttered, "You sly dog, you!"

►♦◄


End file.
